


Or... not.

by No_thank_you_go_away



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_thank_you_go_away/pseuds/No_thank_you_go_away
Summary: ===i am very not good at descriptions. just a warning.===Mira Lynn is a strange young woman who lives in the heart of Gotham City, in a tiny one-room appartment over the small apothecary she owns. She's chosen not to ally herself with any of the powers in the city, good or evil, instead leading a quiet life on her own. For now.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> welcome! uh, this is my first fanfiction on AO3. i have three wattpad accounts, @No_thank_you_go_away and @HowAboutNoPlz but those two got hacked and are unrecoverable (very irritating btw) so my main account is now @GetOutOfMyFaceNow69
> 
> come visit me! :)
> 
> ===Crystal===

☆♡☆

"Mira Lynn, age twenty-three. Shy, stubborn, schizophrenic, and Irish. Diagnosed with aphenphosmphobia." "That's everything?" "She's afraid of spiders." "I can work with that."

☆♡☆

Mira walks up to the drugstore she owns, pushing the unlocked door open and heading over to the counter, casting a glance over the fully stocked shelves devoid of customers. She glances out the window a bit nervously before pulling out her phone; she unlocks it and reads the latest message before rolling her eyes and putting the device away with a sigh. She looks out the window again, watching the cars speeding by, before glancing at the door as the bell dings. She stands up straght, a smile forming on her face. "Hello, Bruce. Uncle Alfred."

===============

So this is a brief prologue. With a prologue of its own. If that makes any sense at all. Anyways, I will try to post the first chapter soon! Hopefully it'll be up by 2:00 am. I hope you all enjoy this story!

》Crystal《


	2. Technically Chapter 1 But Whatever

☆♡☆

"Hello, Bruce. Uncle Alfred."

☆♡☆

"Mira. I see you've expanded your variety," Bruce says, looking around curiously. "Mind if I take a look?" He asks, turning to look at her. She simply gestures to the shelves and he walks off, his hands in his pockets. She watches him for a moment before turning to face her uncle, who watches her face for a moment before speaking. "How are you, Mira?" he asks kindly, a bit of worry sparking in his eyes. She gives him a small smile. "I'm doing alright. Why, did someone say something?" She asks playfully. "You don't talk to anyone enough for them to be able to say anything," he retorts, smiling. She chuckles. "Ah, fair enough."

She glances at the computer program she has open, connected to the various cameras throughout the store. "So when were you planning to tell me?" She questions, looking up at him again. "Tell you what?" He asks, puzzled. "That your... uhm... son... is the Batman."

===============

No author's note is worthy of this spot.

》Crystal《


	3. Coincidences and Logic

☆♡☆

"When were you planning to tell me?" "Tell you what?" "That your... uhm... son... is the Batman?"

☆♡☆

Mira watches her uncle carefully, watching for even the slightest signs of nervousness or apprehension. "I'm afraid I've no idea what you're talking about," he says, entirely serious. She rolls her eyes, leaning on the counter. "Oh, come on. I'm not stupid. The Batman suddenly exists as soon as Mr Wayne takes over the company? He magically ends up in Hong Kong when Mr Wayne just happens to be there? And then he's back here the next night at exactly the same time as Bruce? I may be young, Uncle Alfred, but I'm not stupid. Logic dictates that it's not just coincidence."

The old man chuckles. "You never were one for superstitions. Well, I'm afraid I have to say that he is not the Batman. But next time you see Master Bruce, ask him yourself." She nods slowly before standing up straight again and looking at the shelves. "Bruce," she calls out quietly, quickly catching the man's attention. he comes out from between two shelves quickly. "You need something?" He asks, striding over to the counter. She holds his gaze silently for a moment before speaking again. "You're the Batman, are you not?" She asks almost inaudibly, keeping eye contact. His gaze flashes to Alfred before he opens his mouth to answer; she cuts him off smoothly. "Don't try to tell me no, I've noticed the signs." He stays silent for a moment before shaking his head, chuckling as he looks at Alfred. "I guess it is pretty obvious, isn't it?"

"Maybe I'm just observent," she points out quietly. Alfred looks at her. "Yes, well we all knew that already, didn't we," he says, smiling. She shrugs and looks down at her feet. "Anyways... Bruce, you need to get more sleep," she says looking up at him. "Or at least do something to hide the fact that you haven't been sleeping. If you have trouble falling asleep, there's, um, melatonin in the back," she says, gesturing to the back wall. He raises his eyebrows, turning to look at the back of the store. "Maybe I will," he says, walking through an aisle to get there.

Mira looks at Alfred again. "Did you need anything in particular?" She asks curiously. "As a matter of fact, I do. Do you carry knee and ankle braces?" He asks looking around. She nods, a small smile on her face, and comes out from behind the counter. "I'll show you where they are," She says, walking toward the other end of the store. The bell rings and she continues on her course, calling over her shoulder, "I'll be with you in a moment!" She leads Alfred down one of the aisles quickly and points to the collection of braces. "I'll leave you to find what you need," she says, heading back to the front of the store. "What strength would you suggest?" Bruce calls to her from the back of the store. "For you? The strongest one," She replies, looking in his direction without stopping on her way to the counter. He chuckles, nodding. She quickly turns to look at the door. "How can I help you?" She asks, looking up at the customer, feeling the colour drain from her face as she looks at his.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? You've, ah, gone all pale."

===============

Dude, cliffhangars are so much fun to write! I always forget XD

》Crystal《


	4. Bruce the Magician

☆♡☆

"What's wrong, sweetheart? You've, ah, gone all pale."

☆♡☆

Mira looks at the clown nervously, her gaze briefly flicking to the desk as she maintains her silence. "So if you've got nothin ta say, I'm just gonna cut to the, uh, chase." Fear and curiosity flash through her eyes and she glances over her shoulder, to the back of the store, where Bruce is no longer visible. "What're ya lookin' for?" Her head whips back around to face the Joker, who's taken a few steps closer, effectively closing the space between them until there was only one foot of space left. She takes a step backward. "S-sorry, um, can I... help you with something?" She asks him warily. He narrows his eyes.

"You have, uh, first-aid kits?" He asks. Her eyes widen, showing her shock, and she nods quickly. "Y-yeah... um. Down that aisle," she says, pointing to the aisle just before the one Alfred was in. He looks at the aisle briefly, then nods. "Thank you." He starts walking toward the aisle; she nods slowly, watching him warily, before heading down the nearest aisle to get to the back of the store, only to find it empty. She frowns, confused, and walks down to Alfred's aisle, finding it empty as well. A knot forms in her stomach, the result of her nerves, and she shakes her head, letting out a small sigh before heading down the aisle, back to the front of the store. She goes behind the desk and glances at the aisle the Joker is in before pulling out her phone and unlocking it, opening her text thread with Bruce and typing a message.

"Who're ya talkin' to?" A soft voice asks from the other side of the desk. She looks up at him, a bored look on her face. "My, uh, cousin." He nods. "Well, I found what I, uh, needed." She puts her phone away and quickly rings it up, giving him the total. He hands her a ten dollar bill and a surprised expression crosses her face. "What? Ya didn't think I'd pay to help keep your, uh, quiet little business running?" He asks. She shakes her head silently, putting the money in her register and giving him his change. He grabs the kit and heads toward the door; she visibly relaxes as soon as his back is turned, still watching him warily. He's almost out the door before he looks at her again. "I'll, uh, see you around, Mira."

===============

This story is... surprisingly fun to write XD

》Crystal《


	5. Thread

☆♡☆

"I'll, uh, see you around, Mira."

☆♡☆

_Bruce. (12:34PM)_

_Bruce, what the actual fuck. (12:34PM)_

_Where are you?!?! (12:35PM)_

_BRUCE I SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW YOU WILL REGRET IT. (12:35PM)_

_I am not afraid to punch a bitch. (12:36PM)_

**Oh, did you say something? (12:40PM)**

_Bruce, I am not playing around. Where the fuck did you disappear to? (12:40PM)_

**If you must know, I went home. (12:40PM)**

_Wow. That was real helpful of you. (12:42PM)_

**To get my suit. (12:42PM)**

_Oh. Well, as flattered as I am, next time, just do something right then and there. Please. (12:43PM)_

**Why are you so freaked out? He's not still there, is he? (12:43PM)**

_No. But... (12:43PM)_

_Bruce, he knew my name. (12:43PM)_

_Bruce? (1:00PM)_

===============

》Crystal《


	6. Says Who?

☆♡☆

_Bruce, he knew my name. (12:43PM)_

_Bruce? (1:00PM)_

☆♡☆

The brunette sighs and puts her phone back in her pocket, unsure of what to do. _Maybe I should close early...?_ She shakes her head, frowning. _Bruce i_ _s right. Why am I still flipping out? He's gone, so I shouldn't be worried. For now._ She sighs again, looking out the window, unable to contain her nerves. The bell rings and she turns to look at it right away, relaxing at the sight of her uncle. "And where did you run off to?" She questions him. "Master Wayne felt I would be safest if he brought me with him rather than leaving me here, and I'm afraid I agree," he replies quickly.

"Ah. So he ran off with you and left me here with a high chance of being kidnapped or killed. I wasn't aware he hated me that much."

"Let's not overexaggerate."

"You're right. I apologize. I suppose I'm still a bit on edge."

"That's understandable. You did just have a close encounter with a serial killer."

She shoots him a glare. "You're not helping."

"Who ever said I was trying to? You're a big girl now, you can take care of yourself. That's why I don't agree with Master Wayne's plan."

She looks at him curiously. "What plan?"

"You are moving into Wayne Manor with us."

===============

》Crystal《


	7. Chapter 7

☆♡☆  
"You are moving into Wayne Manor with us."  
☆♡☆

She looks at her uncle before bursting out laughing. "Yeah, that's not happening," she says, shaking her head, her smile lingering on her face.

Alfred watches her carefully, unmoving until she calms down, before speaking up. "I'm afraid he was rather adamant. Do you have any idea why?" She glances at her phone briefly, then looks up at the door, her smile gone. "Yeah, I think I might..." she says quietly, looking out the window as she trails off.

He waits for a moment before asking, "Will you explain it to me, then?" She blinks a couple of times before turning her gaze to him. "He. Uhm." She hesitates for a minute, thinking of what to say, before speaking up again. "He knew my name." He doesn't move for a moment, seemingly processing, before gesturing to the back. "Well, I'll help you pack up, shall I?" He asks, unsmiling. "Yeah," she says, locking up the register before moving out from behind the counter to accompany him up the stairs at the back of the store, up to the small, one-room apartment she lives in.

"I'll get started on my clothes if you'll grab the stuff from the kitchen?" She asks him quietly, heading over to her closet, over on the left side of the room. He nods and walks over to the other end of the room, opening the cabinets. "These are empty," he notes, turning around to look at her. She nods. "I'm short, so everything is in the cabinets on the bottom," she says, looking over her shoulder at him, her arms full of clothes, the closet empty.

He nods. "That makes sense," he says, turning back to the cabinets. She walks over to her bed and dumps the clotes on it before reaching under it and pulling out a cardboard box, putting the clothes in it before carrying it over to Alfred and helping him empty the cabinets into the box. He opens the fridge, only to find it empty. "Oh, I was going to go grocery shopping this afternoon," she says, picking up the box. "Ready to go?" She asks quietly. "Is that everything you own?" He asks incredulously. She nods. "Why...?" she asks, confused. "Well, it all fits in one box!" "Is... that bad?" She asks, puzzled. "No, I suppose not. But a striking young lady like yourself should have more posessions. Haven't you ever had a boyfriend who might've given you something even as simple as a bracelet?"

She makes a face and shakes her head. "No, boys are stupid."

===============  
This isn't a cliffhanger. The chapter just went on for longer than I meant for it to. :)  
Anyways, thanks for reading! ♡  
》Crystal《


End file.
